


Envy

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [5]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were dedicates of the Circle that strove for the propinquity of the four Discipline youth—at least so far as their effortless coordination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

There were dedicates of the Circle that strove for the propinquity of the four Discipline youth—at least so far as their effortless coordination. These dedicates were discouraged by their inability to emulate such a relationship; their teamwork, even with practice, never presented itself with the ease of the four youth at scant thirteen-and-some summers.

            It was perceptible in the simplest of gestures and moments: during their rare meals at the Hub, one would be handing the other the milk jug before that member realised the desire; another would catch a falling staff and return it without a word, gentle in the cradling of the wood; one would warm the air just before the others could shiver; one would crack a joke and flash white teeth before the others could even grow riled.

            Dedicates were taught not to envy; it did not go as far as to be written into their vows, but it was inherent throughout. Dedicates were not taught to deal with precocious youth who exceeded them before fifteen turns of the harvest.

            The dedicates found they could envy such propinquity indeed, for in eighty harvest turns it would still not be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
